Chosen by You
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: A young woman on her way to finishing college hears stories of Duel Spirits and of how Fate chooses them to protect their human charges. Abruptly she encounters and faces the reality of her own Duel Spirit, the Magician of Black Chaos. As the only one in the world under his gaze, she tries to adjust to her new life.
1. Chapter 1

According to their histories, Duel Spirits are assigned to every human soul that is born. Each person on this Earth has a Duel Spirit hand chosen by destiny. It is done before that person is even conceived in the womb by the powers of the Universe. Before such a time occurs, each Duel Spirit must wait and gather their strength in order to properly match their human counter-part. The two soul's link upon conception, creating a tie between them that is wholly unbreakable. The Duel Spirit then must wait until the human child is ready to accept them. Once the human acknowledges the presence of the Duel Spirit, they may form their fateful bond. The two may merge their strength and become one. They will share thoughts, emotions, and physical enhancements. Together, they must embark through the hardships, trial, and joys of life. In addition, the human may take upon themselves Duel Spirits of a similar affiliation to that of their master Duel Spirit.

Throughout history only few humans have been selected to carry the powers of formidable Duel Spirits. These people are known as Psychic Duelists in which they may physically manifest harm and damage to their opponents or enemies using the direct power of their Duel Spirit. Those few are Seto Kaiba charged to the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Yugi Moto charged with the Dark Magician, and Joey Wheeler charged with the Red Eyes Black Dragon. With stronger Duel Spirits comes access into their world. They become channels for the human to pass through and enter into the Duel Spirit World.

When I first learned of this I believed it to be pure fantasy. The idea that there were actual Duel Spirits seemed crazy to me. They were just drawings on cards.

But then came my time to accept my Duel Spirit. I can still picture that fateful day. It was raining and chilly outside and I was walking home from school. I went to the University across town, so my way home was long and secluded. I passed Domino High along the way. I didn't know Yugi or the others at that time. I was in my last year of college so hanging with high-school juniors never crossed my mind. I just remembered how the rain came down hard on my umbrella and of how the patter of drops entranced me as I walked.

I recall thinking to myself, 'My life is great…but I'm ready for something better.' I often felt this way, I guess everyone does when they come to the end of their college undergrad work. I wanted my life to start. And I didn't mean it in through getting a job. I wanted something greater, bigger, fantastic. That's when it happened.

A flash of whitish-blue light surrounded me and I dropped my umbrella onto the ground. The light pooled before me and a figure emerged; Slowly as if on a slow-rising pedestal. It was kneeling, and it was dressed in black. A large black horned headdress with dark purple straps covered a mass of long flowing hair which was also black. The body of this being was covered from head to toe in what looked like leather. Straps of purple encircled its legs and thighs and its arms and chest. Large golden buckles shown in the light as it rose into full view. I stood there in awe. What else could I have done? Run? Nah. This type of thing completely bewitches you.

I noticed that this being was holding something long. It was very long actually. It looked like a staff with a dark green jewel situated at the top. The bottom portion of the item tapered and was sharp and blade-like.

Finally the light diminished and all that remained was the two of us alone in the rain. As I fought battles with my mounting fear and excitement I remained still, lest my movements alerted this thing and it attacked me. I could not see its face for its head was lowered in supplication. Then, slowly, it looked at me.

Such blue skin! I thought. This being had skin the color of sapphire, flawless and smooth. Tattoos of jagged black rimmed its lower eyelids, extending to its jaw. A tattoo also went from its bottom lip to its chin. But the eyes, those red eyes, they fastened me. They were fierce and piercing. They sent chills up my spine and made this already damp day even colder. This blue skinned being said nothing, but began to stand. I backed away then, braced to run if needed. It moved with a grace that the finest dancer would envy. Long legs and arms, a confidant stance and regal air accompanied this figure. I saw that it was male when it straightened its broad back, pushing his chest forward and up. My eyes fell onto his hair which grazed his slim hips.

I felt small in his presence. I felt afraid of him. Then those cobalt lips parted and he spoke.

"You need not fear me. I mean you no harm."

I blushed. His voice was as calm and smooth as his skin.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here then?" I asked.

This being lowered his staff so that the green jewel was facing the ground and approached me. I did not back away this time.

"I come from a land far away and yet near. I have been watching you for many years. It is my duty to ensure your safety."

I blinked. "My safety?"

"Yes," he answered. "I have been charged with protecting you. I have been chosen by fate to be your Duel Spirit."

This being stood before me and his height caused me to tilt my head upwards. He was powerful and impressive. His red eyes stared down at me with a cool calculating reserve.

"My Duel Spirit? But who are you? What's your name?" I whispered never leaving his gaze.

He paused. His jaw clenched and released the muscles beneath causing the blue flesh to flex.

"I am known as the Magician of Black Chaos. But, you my Lady may address me by my true name: Razel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slowly

The rain fell heavier around us now. My clothes were soaked and my shoes were slippery inside. As we stared at each other, it occurred to me that he was in plain view of anyone who happened to chance us. What a sight we might have been to passersby anyway; a student and her blue skinned magician Duel Spirit. Normally no one came down this road but still, my heart leapt into my throat at the thought of him being seen. Quickly, I broke eye contact, grabbed my umbrella (which had a nice puddle formed in it) and tried as dignifiedly as I could to usher him inside.

"Why don't we continue this in there…hm? Where no one can watch?" I hurried to my front steps and put my key into the lock.

Following me with his head, the Duel Spirit remained in the downpour even after I jumped into the dry comfort of my house. Throwing down my things, I waved him in. He did not move, however, only stood there. 'Am I being rude?' I thought. 'Not masterly enough? Should I invite him in? Summon him in? What do I do! Someone will see him and then they'll call the police and then the government will get involved and take him away and have him tested! I can't pull him inside he looks like he would kill me!' Yes. I was very nervous that first day.

Panic was written all over my face, I could tell. For a brief vanity induced moment I worried even more how I must have appeared to him. 'Oh my God! How can you think that!?' I scolded myself.

I was a mess. I remember how amateurish I was back then, how nervous I was around him and it embarrasses me now that I think about it. Nowadays, to get Razel to do anything other than protect me, I have to use my own powers to tug him into action. But I'll get into that later, that aspect came after I got used to the whole Psychic Duelist thing.

Anyway, when I stopped my fussing and checked back on him, he was still standing there all stoic and stern.

"Why don't you come inside? You'll get drenched out there." I finally said.

The Duel Spirit smirked at me and said, "You have so much to learn. Take a closer look."

Not knowing what he meant, I raised my brow. "I am looking closely at you. You're not moving."

He let go a short laugh. "Keep looking. Around me."

I felt my shoulders slump. I did not want to play these guessing games. But when I sighed deeply in my angst, I saw it. It made me blink quickly, but I definitely saw it. Where he stood…nothing was wet. He wasn't wet! He was completely dry. It was as if he was protected by some bubble.

"Ah~ Now you See. Yes that is good. And on your first try, albeit you were not trying very hard per say. So you are one who simply needs to relax in order to See," He mused giving me a modestly approving look. "Most humans who have their Duel Spirits take weeks even months of training in order to See. But you have done that on your first attempt."

"I don't get it. What am I seeing?" I asked.

"Not seeing—Seeing. My aura, my powers of deflection. You can See them. Tell, me how far away from me does this 'bubble' extend?" He inquired using my word.

I sighed again, this time exasperated. "Ah~ three feet in diameter? No wait…," I paused. It was getting bigger. This bubble grew wider and taller now around him. He was making it expand swiftly. He was testing me to see if I could keep up. Surprisingly, I could.

"Now it's probably 7 feet, 8 feet, 10 feet, 12 feet." I rattled off numbers as he spread his aura to gradually encompass my whole lawn and home. With each guess, I felt more confident and my face warmed at the thought.

Razel seemed mildly impressed and withdrew the bubble back to its original 3 feet. It was humorous to me since the rain that was blocked now dropped in sheets that effectively and noisily pummeled my house.

"Very good. Now I will enter your home." He walked forward to my threshold.

As he passed by me, his appearance shifted. Instead of wearing his leather and buckles, he wore an ankle length black Mandarin tunic with a long sleeved purple under-tunic and black pants. On his feet were shiny high black boots. The clothes were beautiful and I found myself staring at them.

"This is how I will appear to you alone. In the public eye, I will appear as I did out there in my battle garb."

I nodded. "How did…what did you do though?" I asked in wonder closing the door and locking the deadbolt.

"Magic can be used for many things." The blue magician waved his right hand backwards over his mass of ridged onyx hair.

I smiled in spite of myself as those spiked tresses relaxed and fell softly against his hips; a veil of black silk.

"This is how I am in my world. Only you may see me as such." He explained.

Leaning my back against the door, I remember asking him why. Why was I able to see him? Why did he come to me? Why now. What was he here for?

And he replied, "I am your Duel Spirit. I was chosen to be your warrior, your protector. Each Duel Spirit has a human counter-part. I am yours, and you are mine. It is not by any act of random selection; do not mistake that for reason. Fate decides which human we watch based upon their inner dueling spirit. Your 'inner power' as you humans call it. Your strive to live, fight, win, succeed. The stronger that emotion is, the stronger the Duel Spirit assigned."

I nodded again, following what he was saying. "Ok—I got that part. But I got you, so what does that mean?" I said… then felt bad.

I made it sound like he was some shitty prize I won at the Claw Drop game in the arcade.

"Being one of the most powerful magicians in the Duel Spirit World, I stand with the Dark Sage and Sorcerer of Dark Magic. The three of us are the superior mages. Under us you will find Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and others."

I thought for a moment, my prideful excitement bubbling to the surface. "So, since you are one of the top three that must mean that my fighting spirit is very formidable?"

The blue magician nodded once. "Yes. You were also able to keep up with my aura's expansion. Your Sight is strong and unusually advanced. That alone sets you apart."

I blushed a bit and moved a strand of hair away from my face. "Apart? How so?"

Razel tilted his head to the side, scanning me from head to foot like a mentor would. Then with an audible inhale deep in his throat, he extended his right hand. The palm began to glow with a soft blue light. I was as mystified as a bird finding a shiny ring.

"Place your hand upon mine." His eyes watched me intently.

Swallowing, I figured how could this night get any weirder? I came away from the door and reached out to lay my hand on his. The light was warm and tingling and I giggled.

"Good, now close your eyes and slowly bring your energy into mine."

I did as he said. I closed my eyes. I waited for my energy to move, not knowing how I should do it. I think he could tell because after about twenty seconds he gave me his curt instructions. I hated not doing assignments correctly and was thoroughly embarrassed.

"You must concentrate. Focus your energy into your palm. It will not move on its own. Not yet. You must work to achieve that level of control." His voice was calm, but commanding.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked trying to picture my hand in his. The warmth got more noticeable but I figured he did it to urge me on.

"Don't speak. Just focus."

I focused alright. I focused until I held my breath from it.

"It's not working. What am I doing wrong?" I opened my eyes in a defeated manner.

I looked at him dejectedly. But he seemed pleased, in his own way. He bade me to gaze down at our hands. I did and was amazed. Our hands were surrounded, practically obscured, by blue light. It was so bright that I squinted and skirted my eyes away. The heat was like that of a light bulb. It was so surreal and fantastic that I laughed.

"This is so cool!" I said elated.

Razel said nothing but gradually diminished the light in front of me. I was sad to see it go. When it had gone out, I pulled back my hand blushing as it was still in his. He gave me an inquisitive look that clearly stated "this is no time to be embarrassed." Though he might not have been aware of it, I realized how closely we were to each other and I felt my face burn. Neither of us moved away, which unnerved me a bit.

"What was that?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that had been growing between us.

"A simple Energy Exchange."

I shifted. "Can you elaborate?"

Razel brought his hands to his sides, the blue skin contrasting to the deep black of his shirt. "An Energy Exchange is a form of intimacy between Duel Spirit and master. Only the Duel Spirit may initiate such an act. Unless the master wishes to bring more Duel Spirits into their fold, then they may infuse their Energy into the new Duel Spirit."

By now my face was beat red. Hearing the word intimacy out of his mouth, he made this Energy Exchange sound almost sexual in nature. Nowadays I laugh because an Energy Exchange is just what it sounds like. There is nothing sexual about it at all. But at the time, I was naive.

I realized that he was in mid-sentence when I tuned back in. Something he evidently noticed and frowned upon.

"Please pay attention to me in the future. I will, unlike your human tutors, take action should you ignore me again." His face darkened, the long black tattoo's becoming sinister.

I bit back a whimper. If there is one I learned about Razel, it is that he hates absolutely HATES to be disregarded. I made that mistake this one time.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." I shamefully stared at my feet.

"Good. You will need to focus from now on. Your training has just begun and I assure you," he walked away from me and into my back room before he turned his head. He gave me one of his more evil smirks. "I'm not nearly as cordial as Dark Magician."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My life

Since I first encountered Razel, my life has been an unending rollercoaster of duels, fights, and out-and-out glaring matches. The two of us can display airs of such disdain for each other that it makes those around us choke. He shows no personal interest in me, no sign of having any caring soul at all. With Razel, it's all about the dueling and raising my potential as a Psychic Duelist. No matter how I did it, or what I did, Razel always found something to criticize. I soon began to just nod and agree. It saved me time, energy, and my sanity.

It was akin to having a math professor nagging at you to get the formula right over and over again when you have no intention to really listen. I know I mentioned that Razel hates to be disobeyed. I also mentioned that the encounter after the energy exchange was the last time I ever did so…that's a lie. Of course I ignored him. How could I not ignore him? Imagine having a mentor hound you over the stupidest mistakes. "You did not do this correctly," or, "have I not thoroughly explained this to you enough?" or "You're still not paying attention!"

All the time, every day, I heard his comments. It was worse than having parents. I remember one time I was focusing my energy into objects to make them float or move. Sort of like telekinesis only this was more magic based. Razel told me that his master needed to know all forms of Psychic Dueling. So, I tried. And one day I was able to make a flower pot move three inches. I was so excited (and a little tired) that I ran to tell him. Well…when he heard of my "minor feat," his face frowned.

You see, when Razel frowns…it's not a usual frown. There is so much utter disappointment etched all over that blue face of his. His red eyes narrow and the tattoos grow threatening. He has a tendency to tighten his lips into a thin line which is when I know I have a reprimand on the way.

"Only three inches?"

I tensed. "Yea. Considering how it was my first try, I'd say that's not bad."

Razel, without saying anything else, moved past me to "show me how to do it correctly." I followed him asking what he was going to do. He ignored me. That's another thing that irks me about my Duel Spirit, when he's upset with me he ignores me. It drives me nuts and so I pester him all the more. The Chaos Mage walked through my den, opened my back door (as if he was master of my house) and proceeded to advance upon one of my favorite trees. It was a tall maple that glittered in the summer sun. I loved to go out when I was frustrated and smell the musky wood scent only trees can give. It soothed me and it was my special place. Razel stopped in front of the tree and ordered for me to accompany him.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked

"Don't ask questions. Just come."

In my mind I cursed him and went over. I glared up at him and I hated how he dwarfed me by several inches.

"Now watch."

"What am I watching?" I said to poke him.

"Be silent!"

I had something great to shoot back but when Razel grew quiet I stopped. A pressure built up in my chest and I instinctively put my hands on my sternum. It didn't hurt, just felt heavy. It then dawned on me that what I was feeling was my energy connection with Razel. I was feeling his strength build inside him. The growing pressure made my heart thud hard and I began to get dizzy. This must be why he did that Energy Exchange, I thought, to keep tabs on how my Energy developed. No wonder he was always so unhappy with me, he "Energetically" knew that I was slacking in my lessons!

When the pressure was almost too much, I felt it release into the air. There was no mental command, no forced surrender, it just went. But it was where it went that made me cry out.

Using his Energy, he bent back my favorite maple tree. With horror I heard the trunk of the great tree snap and watched as the top half floated to the ground. My heart raced and my mouth opened to release an anguished scream. I couldn't say anything. My eyes burned and my lips quivered. I could not believe he just destroyed my tree. I was in such a speechless rage that I stomped over to the top half of the maple. Deep inside my chest I felt the pressure build again. Only it was not coming from Razel, it was coming from me. Razel felt it too because through my anger, I saw his eyes make the smallest shift. I focused my energy and, without command, sent the tree top flying right at him like an arrow. He stopped it with ease but was nonetheless impressed.

"If all it took to get you to perform the right way was to decimate a tree, then let us move to a place in the forest." He smirked at me.

I was so furious and sad that didn't speak to Razel for weeks. I completely shut him out. When he spoke I sat at my table and stared ahead. From that day on, I took my training seriously. I never gave half my all. I pushed myself to the limits. Sometimes I collapsed I was so drained. I was determined to go against Razel in a duel and defeat him. I learned while in my semi-catatonic state, a very tasty fact. I heard him prattle on that if a Master defeats their Duel Spirit in a duel of power, then they have completed their training and have earned the absolute respect from their Duel Spirit. I took this as my fire and tackled every task he gave me.

Before long I was able to levitate not just myself but a few other choice objects (like household things, etc.). I could send waves of energy at speeds that left crevices in the ground. I could project myself at great distances. I was beginning to sense other Duel Spirits usually hidden to most humans. And, my favorite, I could control my energy into a condensed ray that, when I released it, broke the sound barrier. You're probably wondering how I achieved all this without being seen. After the tree incident, Razel and I moved to a secluded place in the forest, like he jested.

I knew the time of our battle grew closer. I could sense it in Razel. He was readying himself to take me down. The Magician of Black Chaos is one of the most powerful Spellcasters in the Duel Spirit World, he was not going to go down easily. But I was ready for him. I was so ready my mouth watered for it. He killed my maple tree; and I was going to have my revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Fight

The morning I woke without Razel's persistent nagging in my ear I knew that this was the day. The day that I went against him. The day I would make him pledge his undying loyalty to me as his master. I didn't care that he was the proud Magician of Black Chaos. I knew that I was going to enjoy this day.

I dressed quickly in black leggings and a denim shirt and went to our usual training field. It was quiet-too quiet. Razel was nowhere to be seen. Shutting my eyes I searched for him. My projection took me back to my house, and deep into the forest. Nothing. He had vanished completely. No, that's too easy. Razel is not that obvious, I thought. I readied my Energy for attack.

"You think you can challenge me?" Came his voice.

I darted my eyes around. His voice faded into the air.

I smirked and said defiantly, "No. I think I'll defeat you."

Razel's proud and haughty laughter filled the training area. "You can try. But, you'll have to find me first."

No sooner did he finish, a blast of blue light struck my back. I was thrust forward, my chest jutting out achingly far. I grunted from the blow but regained my feet fast.

"You bastard! You could have broken my spine doing that!" I yelled.

"The element of surprise. That jolt was not enough to severely wound you, though it has weakened you visibly. This leaves me with the advantage."

Another blast from a different direction came at me. The sound of whirling energy announced its arrival and I quickly made to block it. My shield deflected the blast but took a lot of strength. My loss of power worried me. I had spent all of my time working on my attacks and not my defense. I cursed myself for that.

"Until you can defeat me I shall be your Duel Spirit only in title. Now, let us end this pathetic charade."

When the third blast came, I knew that if I didn't do anything this time I would lose. As it drew nearer, I recalled the maple tree and the promise I made to defeat him. I let out a scream and threw all I had into the openness of the field. Sinking towards the ground, I watched as my energy rumbled in the field. It scorched the grass and left a vast fissure in the earth behind it. I watched as it swallowed up Razel's blast and obliterated his sudden visible defense shield. After moments of silence, he appeared when the attack had dissipated. His full battle regalia was torn and roughed up. The black leather was dirtied and his horned headdress was damaged. He was not smirking at me this time. He looked shaken, though not from fear. I chuckled inside, bet he wasn't expecting that. The Chaos Mage approached me steadily, his ruby pools fixed onto me. When he was an arm's length away, he dropped to one knee. He lowered his head, staring at the diamond shaped knee guard. I waited as he collected his words. The sight of this powerful mage bowing to me filled me with many emotions.

I had won. But there was something else inside me. I felt a bit sad for him in a way. It might have been the way he regarded his knee and nothing more, but it seemed that he did not truly wish to pledge himself to me. I tilted my head sideways. I was not offended, mind you. It just saddened me that no matter what the circumstance, this being had to be my Duel Spirit. I think that's when I really began to realize what all of this meant to me. I realized what Razel was, and I felt ashamed that I had treated him so rudely. He was another living creature as I was. It was not his choice that he be my Duel Spirit, these things are decided before birth. When Razel began to speak, I found that I had a new sense of…respect for him? And yes, one's emotions can change that swiftly.

"The battle to decide the fealty of the Duel Spirit has ended. I Razel, the Magician of Black Chaos, submit myself to thee my Mistress. Under the laws set forth by the cosmos, I am hereby bound to thee. I pledge myself to protect, serve, and fight for thee. Therefore, I Razel, recognize thee as my Mistress and Master. Will you have me as your Duel Spirit?"

Razel looked into my eyes then. I stared back into those eyes for the first time without defiance. I wondered if every person felt humbled the way I did when their Duel Spirit asked this. To this day, I cannot really say what passed between us. The thing I equate it to is that we understood one another. Human and Duel Spirit met and respected each other. I saw Razel that day, not just his blue skin and black garb; I really saw him. Then, I smiled at him. I smiled because I felt privileged and honored to be regarded as his Mistress. I remember that my smile became so wide that my eyes teared.

"Yes, I accept you as my Duel Spirit."

Razel nodded and continued. "It has been spoken. Now Duel Spirit and Master must engage in the sacred act of Energy Exchange. Once this is complete, the ties between Duel Spirit and Master will be solidified."

Motioning to rise, I followed his gesture and stood. I looked up at him with new eyes. Razel and I focused our energy and opened the pathways for exchange. Our hands grasped and we glowed together in a soft blue light, signifying the Energy connection. I was so warm and safe in that light. It tingled in my hands and feet. It was then that Razel reached down and took my right hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. For him, this was probably to seal the deal. But for me it made my cheeks burn. When the Exchange was finished he placed my hand down.

"It is done. Let us return home, my Mistress."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I awoke the next day bruised and battered. My arms and legs felt like lead and my back ached tremendously from Razel's attack. My back spasmed as I walked but I knew that when my body felt this way, a good long (slow) stretch made the pain ebb at least a bit. I winced when my spine elongated and all I could think was thank goodness I had off from classes today.

My house, when you come down my stairs, has a kitchen on the right and a den/living room on the left. I have a deck that extends off of my den and wraps around to my kitchen. Razel was seated outside the kitchen. His long legs were crossed and his back was pillar straight. The blue hands rested comfortably atop his knees with palms facing the sky. Bringing the index fingers and thumbs together, Razel's upper back moved forward in a deep inhale. I heard him breathing into his throat and exhale through his nose in classic Ujjayi Breath. In Yoga, Ujjayi Breath is a form of breathing that is reminiscent of the ocean. Supposedly the sound of the ocean breath is meant to calm and center. It is also the type of thing that brings others into its fold and I soon began to breathe in the same way, albeit not as perfectly.

My lung capacity was not yet able to withstand such a deep intake and I began to feel lightheaded. I had to stop for now but I kept watching Razel who was completely focused and centered. He wore loose fitting garments similar to what is worn during Tai Chi and fittingly they were black and deep purple. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which rested on the deck behind him. I saw that his feet were bare, the light blue soles peering from under his legs. He was so still I bet nothing could deter him. I thought of a funny scene in which a squirrel perched itself on top of his head and chewed on nuts and I hid my mouth behind my hand. It was not a hilarious scene, but something in me found it to be. I felt the snicker in my throat and tried to withhold it. Though, as often in these situations, the harder you try to not laugh the more robust the outburst. So, knowing that if I stayed any longer I'd have to deal with a very pissed magician, I tip-toed away from him and went into the kitchen proper.

I started a pot of coffee. I practically jumped onto the kettle when it whistled and felt warm inside as I poured the hot contents onto the aromatic grounds. Nothing is better in the morning then the smell of fresh coffee. At least in my opinion. Going over to my cabinet, I reached for my favorite mug and gave myself a nicely sized cup of coffee to which I added ample amounts of cream.

With my mug in tow, I plodded into my den and sat down in one of my armchairs. I was happy to see that a book I had bought a few weeks ago but never finished was still there on the side table. I placed my cup down next to it and picked up the paperback. Flipping it open to the dog-eared page, I recalled the earlier events and was quickly up to date. I was about forty pages into it when I felt the unmistakable presence of Razel standing in the doorway.

He was lurking. A customary yet annoying trait of his whenever he wanted to get my attention by tweaking me in the process. What frustrated me the most was that, unlike a normal person who would get the idea I didn't want to talk and walk away, he would stand there for hours just staring at me. So, slowly, because I liked to needle and irk him right back, I looked away from my book.

"Yes~?" I asked.

The blue mage fixed me with that insolent ruby stare of his. "We need to talk."

I let out a sigh and set my book on my lap.

"About?"

Despite my obvious shortness with him, Raze remained stoic.

"What happens next."

"What do you mean 'what happens next?'"

The mage entered the den and with long strides, took the chair opposite me.

His tall form looked misplaced in the armchair.

I reached for my mug and frowned as my coffee was almost gone.

"What do I need to know? You're more serious than usual today."

I was more concerned at the moment that my coffee was low and Razel knew that. As I have stated before, Razel hates being disregarded and he makes it a point in letting me know.

"While it is an utter travesty that you precious drink is almost spent, there are more important matters to discuss."

Ok, now I was slightly irritated. You reading this story do not understand why I am so. Razel to you seems like the all-powerful Magician of Black Chaos, but imagine him speaking to you as if you were a whining child day after day and you'd get tired of him too.

"Like what?"

Razel moved closer to me, leaning forward.

"Others will come."

I shrugged. "Others? What others?"

"That burst of energy you released yesterday has alerted other Duel Spirits of your existence."

"Ok…But that shouldn't be a problem right? I mean Duel Spirits are cosmically assigned to their human counterparts no? So why should I worry about other spirits?" I asked very curious.

"Not exactly. You see, Duel Spirits who are chosen for their mortal masters are but the first of many."

"I don't understand. You're my Duel Spirit. Are you telling me that I have more on the way?" I was really curious now.

Razel let out a calm sigh. "I am your true Duel Spirit that is certain. Selected by the Universe to serve you. However, I will not be the sole spirit you will possess."

I raised my brows. "Can you explain please?"

"You have great potential. Your mastery of Psychic Dueling is impressive I will admit. Yet you are still weak."

"I beat you," I interjected quickly.

"Barely. You collapsed after you attacked. That in the future will not do. Your life will depend on constant attacks of that same level if not greater. You are not ready for that in your current state. Other spirits both weak and powerful will advance against you now that you have shown your capabilities. Some will target you to take you down. Others will seek you out to see for themselves if you are worthy of being their master. There is nothing that a spirit loves more than a worthy opponent. If and when that happens, you must be prepared to handle those challenges. If you take your training seriously, you will reach that level. There is one other like you, though you are far beneath him. It will be many months before you can face him. He possesses many Duel Spirits of various kinds.

He shares something in common with you however, and that is that his Duel Spirit is also a mage though not nearly as formidable as I. Nevertheless, he has many spirits but he holds no mastery over one specific type. To gather various spirits is profitable, but learning to master one is far greater."

I was trying to follow what Razel was getting at. I was failing.

"Razel, can you please speak in normal English? And pretend that I'm not some all-knowing Universal supernatural force?"

He shot me a glare on that one.

"This boy has fallen short of accomplishing this simple feat. He has too many spirits to revert to one kind- but you are different. You must be the one who holds power over a spirit race. As my mistress I'll not settle for less. If you harness the strength of a single type, you might just surpass not just this boy, but any other Psychic Duelist in the near future."

I mulled this over for a bit before I answered back.

"Let me get this straight: What you really mean to say, pushing aside all the fancy wording and spooky undertones, is that because you are my Duel Spirit and the Magician of Black Chaos, you don't want to be associated with a weak master and therefore want me to become the world's most powerful person? Yeah not gonna happen. Well, not unless all governments bestow their authority onto me and I magically acquire all of the world's wealth. So until that glorious day comes you'll just have to deal with me. Sorry for the inconvenience but I have no plans to risk my ass so you can look good."

I took up my book and went back to reading. Razel stared at me for a long time.

A few hours later I was walking around town window shopping. I had to get away from the Chaos Mage. After I said that to his long diatribe the magician was a fuming mess. I didn't want any parts of that so I left him home. While I was admiring a smart pair of leather boots I suddenly felt an odd disturbance in the air. It was like the dizziness one gets when the barometric pressure changes before a storm. It felt very familiar though, like Razel but not as strong.

I looked around as discretely as I could to see if others sensed it as well. Judging by their jovial nature, I deduced they were oblivious. For me it was impossible to ignore. I tried walking away from it hoping it would lessen. Instead it got stronger. Not Razel strong, no it couldn't touch him. For what it was though it wasn't something to sneeze at. No matter where I went it remained with me. It was following me. Was this what Razel was talking about? Crap! What am I going to do if it wants to fight me?

I turned a corner down a side street that was secluded and mentally called out to it.

'Where are you? You better show yourself now before I get pissed off!'

Better to act aggressive than spineless. In seconds the air thickened and swirled. I watched as a large spiral of energy formed in front of me. The energy was a soft magenta in color and seemed calm and gentle. As it took the form of a tall man I tried to figure out what it might possibly do once it was fully materialized. Would it strike me? Kill me?

When he came into focus, I had a sudden wave of panic for fear that someone might see him. I had good reason. Dressed in purple and deep magenta robes complete with a cylindrical hat and small staff, this guy would attract unwanted attention.

Standing around 5'9" and being slight of build, with long dark hair that fell away from his elvish ears I had a sneaking suspicion he was a Spellcaster. The scepter with its blue jewel affirmed it for me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said a tad rudely.

The man/elf steadily looked down at me with kind brown eyes.

"Are you the one Razel chose?"

I was surprised. His voice was really soft. I wasn't expecting that.

But I answered a bit harshly, more than I intended.

"What does it matter to you? How do you know him?"

The man/elf's serene and handsome face took no hostility as he spoke:

"The great Magician of Black Chaos has been mastered by a mortal girl. It is only natural that other spirits such as I would be intrigued. I mean you no harm so do not fear me. I would not dare to inflict damage upon the master of the Chaos Mage. However, I find myself a rogue and long to be of service to anyone who will have me."

His voice softened even more as he said this and I felt sorry for him.

"You're asking me to become your master?"

The man/elf smiled nicely. He had a cute smile, almost a baby face smile.

"How can I if I don't you know—fight you?"

"All you need do in order to defeat me is to take my staff from me. You have already claimed Razel, a top magician in our world. That is an impressive conquest. I'm sure you are aware that many spirits, especially Spellcasters, are interested in you now."

Oh man! I owed Razel a huge apology when I got home. He warned me about this and I brushed him off.

"Ok…I'm becoming more aware of the fact. So tell me first who you are. After that I will see if you are true and good. If you pass that then there should be no issue," I said.

This seemed to satisfy him and he started. "I am known as Ancient Elf. My real name is Von. I am not like other Spellcasters in that, I'm usually humble by nature and prefer the company of books and wildlife than war. I am of moderate strength in my world of which I rarely exude. If you take me as your Duel Spirit I will serve you and only you as my master." His voice was so sincere that it almost hurt me.

I had heard of the Ancient Elf briefly from Razel. Not much though, and so I discretely sent my Energy out in tendrils to seep into his form. (A trick taught to me by Razel.) I was trying to pick up any dark vibes or underhandedness in his essence. When I sensed none and that he was telling me the truth, I felt obligated then to accept him into my fold. Holding out my hands, I heightened my powers to ready for an Energy Exchange. My aura around me shone blue and I noticed in Von's eyes the hidden surprise of how well I managed my energy.

"You do an Energy Exchange before?" I asked.

"No. Only those ready to be taken in by a master may do so. This will be my first time. But I have read about it in books and scrolls."

The Ancient Elf came closer and held open his hands. I placed one on top of his small staff and my other in his left. As soon as we touched, I saw his energy mix with mine. His was a pale yellow and it was soothing. I noted the differences between this one's Energy and my Duel Spirit's. Razel's Energy is strong and warm compared to Von's. During the Exchange, I frowned a bit. This process was different than the Exchanges done with Razel…less personal and intimate. It was as if Von was becoming my underling rather than my Duel Spirit.

Whatever the feeling was, Von seemed pleased. In fact he seemed positively elated. As my Energy went into him I sensed in the ethereal way that he was becoming mine. I was forming a bond with him that would never break. Deep down I hoped I wasn't making a big mistake in taking on another spirit. I knew Razel would try to kick my ass in training as punishment and that thought brought the Exchange to a close.

"Uggg," I groaned feeling wasted.

Von glowed with energy and beamed at me. "I now feel as though my life has purpose."

He bowed to me, making me blush and look away. "My Lady, I am your servant."

"Oh please. C'mon Von, stop that. Don't bow to me. I'm not your owner I'm your…Whatever I am. Just stop bowing. You're making me feel weird." I said most undignified.

The Ancient Elf straightened and adopted a look of concern. "Are you not feeling well Mistress? Should I see you home?"

I waved my hand. "I'm fine. Just nasty from the Exchange."

"Why Mistress?"

"I don't know. It was different with you though. I'll have to ask why later."

I stopped and knew I had to get home. I could barely see and wanted my bed. I told him to follow me but to not be seen. He chanted a simple Cloaking Spell that made him invisible to others but me. The road home seemed longer today and I willed all of my power into my legs. Behind me, close enough to catch me if I collapsed but far enough away that I had personal space, Von chattered on and on about Razel. How great he was, how mighty. Von reminded me of a lovesick cheerleader he admired Razel so much. I had to grin. In a way it was endearing and cute. I began to feel proud that Razel was my Duel Spirit and I secretly enjoyed hearing how his fellow magicians talked of him. Von spoke of him with such reverence, I wondered at times if we knew the same magician.

"I must admit I am terribly excited to meet him."

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked my body succumbing to gravity.

What I heard next made me really think.

"The Magician of Black Chaos is a true legend among mages and Spellcasters. Even the Dark Sage respects him. You see, it is difficult for you humans to understand for in your world, you assign us power limits. But in our world he is magnificent. The raw power he wields, the strength he possesses—he is idolized by all mages. Young males want to be like him and females desire him. He is like a perfect stallion in a herd of wild horses. I've tried many years to be like him. However, I can see that my wish is merely a dream."

I said nothing but thought. I thought of the brooding blue face and irritated red eyes. I thought of the scolds and reprimands during training, cleaning, and studying. I thought of the way he hovered when he wanted something or the way he stared when he was pissed and I said to myself, 'clearly we are not thinking of the same magician.'

We finally reached my house and I winced as we were greeted by a thoroughly cross Razel. The Chaos Mage looked haunting and furious with those tattoos jaggedly reaching his chin. His mouth was a solid frown and his brows were knit firmly together. The dark clothes he wore only added to his consternating appearance.

With arms folded and fingers tapping, Razel opened his twisted mouth.

"I know what you have done and I am not pleased. We will discuss this. Now get inside and rest."

I sensed that Von stopped following me and had let down his spell. I kept on going. I trudged next to Razel's tall form and knew without giving him a passing glance that he was stabbing me with those eyes of his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I went inside and flopped down onto my couch. It was a good flop, the kind of surrendering that let lovely gravity just pull you straight down. I bounced once when I met the cushions and turned over to bury my face into the pillows. I groaned. Now my body hurt even more than before. Von's Energy Exchange set me back like nine hours.

I began to feel that sleep was in order. My body relaxed like a deflated balloon and I made my way into the precursors of sleep. I was right on that ledge when the heavy footsteps pounded from my doorway and into the den. Razel was pissed and I mean pissed. If I looked up I probably would find bubbles forming in the corners of his mouth. That thought to me was funny and if I had the energy I would've chuckled.

"I know what you're gonna say," I said muffled.

The blue mage stood over me, his power shaking with bridled consternation.

"You took on another without informing me? What if he were violent towards you? Or tried to kill you once your back was turned? Or worse, what if he had been a Warrior?"

"A Warrior?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes."

"Why would that matter?" I rolled over.

Razel assumed a look of ignorance and disgust. "Warriors are to be kept at a distance. Their existence superfluous."

I sat up a bit confused. "Why? Are they gross or something?"

"It is a bitter resentment that has continued for millennia. Magicians and Warriors find strife with each other. It is as natural as breathing air." Razel's voice grew cold and unflinching.

I was not offended or in disbelief that he would hate another spirit type, that was something I didn't want nor cared to involve myself with. In fact, I was surprised that just saying the type brought him into a lather. I'd never seen him like this before. These Warrior types, I figured, must have done something really awful.

"So you dislike Warriors. I'm not trying to change your mind, if you don't like them then don't like them. I'm just curious why it would matter?" I said.

Razel opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the softer voice of the Ancient Elf.

"The hatred between Spellcasters and Warriors is a long standing feud. No one told us to be this way. It is simply in us. Like light and dark Warriors and Spellcasters counteract each other. We use magic, they use natural tools. Now in the past, few Warriors have secretly learned the ways of magic and Spellcasters have learned the ways of battle."

"Oh, so that should smooth over the crisis right? Learning from each other?" I interjected.

"Smoothing over? To think that Warriors try to learn our ways is basterdizing the Art of Magic!" Razel spat.

"Woah, woah!" I said holding my hands up. "We're way off track now. I know I kept fueling this little tirade but let's digress. Razel, I took on Von without talking to you about it first. I'm sorry. It was a hasty decision that I should have considered. But he was so…forlorn that I kinda had to."

Razel glared over me at Von. "So he forced himself on you?"

I blushed and trying not to laugh, quickly responded. "No! Haha! He just looked so sad that I felt bad for him. He said he was a rogue spirit and wanted to serve a purpose. The energy he gave off was truthful so I figured there'd be no problem."

The blue mage gave me a look that clearly stated "I cannot believe you would fall for such drivel."

Razel glanced from me to Von several times before he spoke. "I will decide for myself whether or not this upstart deserves to be your Duel Spirit."

I felt a very uneasy vibe from that and I hoped Razel would not severely hurt Von as a result.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"The only thing there is to do: Battle."

"Battle!?" I said fervently. "You want to battle him? Razel c'mon," I rose to my feet. I forgot my previous want for sleep and stepped in front of the Chaos Mage.

"Razel, you can't do this. You'll kill him," I said trying to order him.

Trying to order Razel to listen when he was determined was useless. Over the years, I've come to understand this. When he wants his way, by God he will have it and I will just move aside and let him have his fun. I've learned to also pick my own battles, no pun intended.

I later discovered from Razel that it is customary for the dominate Duel Spirit to challenge any new addition to his or her master's fold. Sort of like an alpha wolf and an underling. At first I was not pleased to hear of this but I soon got used to it. Now whenever I assume a new Duel Spirit, Razel is always ready to test each one. I'm proud to say that he has never been defeated.

"If he perishes, it is due to his own weakness. I will not go easy on him. It is my duty and privilege as your Duel Spirit to ensure your safety." Razel told me while holding Von still with his stare.

I closed my mouth. What could I do?

"Razel, I command you to not challenge him." So stupid of me.

The blue mage eyed me with such a testy expression that I felt like a timid child. "You will learn, my Mistress, that our laws are very different than yours and that some may not be favorable to your conservative human values. We do not follow your 'political correctness' or your system of what is right and wrong. We do what we must and that is just. To let some inferior share the same home as a master Duel Spirit without due course is a great insult and shame. They must learn their place and earn their standing not only in the eyes of their master, but in the eyes of their superiors. For in actuality, you may wield possession over us, it is I who will direct and guide them. Therefore, I shall fulfill this task and you will not interfere."

I stood corrected and embarrassed as all get out. Von must have thought I was such a spineless girl. I stared at Razel's chest, anywhere but in his ruby pools. My fists were shaking at my sides.

"Fine. But I'm telling you Razel, if you lose I'll kick your blue ass so hard you'll see into the future."

We all went outside and to the secluded area that I fought Razel in a few days ago. Von was jumping inside. His inner energy was all kinds of excited and scared at the same time. His thoughts were racing: Fighting against the Magician of Black Chaos was to him, a great honor. He was going to give his best and show his idol that he was a worthy opponent.

My heart sank because I knew he was not going to fare well from this. In fact, I knew he would not get an attack in edgewise.

When we reached the field and its demolished trees, the aches and pains that had vanished came flooding back into me.

Staying off to the side, I watched as Razel and Von went to opposite sides of the field. Razel took on his menacing battle garb, doing away with his usual robes. Von, still in his own battle armor, positioned his legs into an opening pose. Razel did the same but somehow his appeared more threatening. His long black hair had resumed its traditional spiky style, his horned headdress making him seem like a black and blue devil.

Compared to him, Von was a purple princeling in his less challenging robes and headdress.

"I trust you will give an honest fight Ancient Elf. I surly will," Razel grinned.

The other mage's eyes shifted with slight fear but did not show it to the blue magician.

"This is a great dream of mine to stand before you in combat. I will not disappoint."

"That is good."

Razel took charge and went at him. He ran so swiftly that I almost lost sight of him. For how tall he was, Razel continued to impress me with his speed. Von on the other hand was ready for the other's threat. He braced for the attack and also vanished. Razel is no fool and saw this move. In anticipation, Razel changed his direction like a heat-seeker missile. The dark green jewel atop his long staff glowed with heat and surged outwards towards the invisible form that was Von.

"Amateur!" Razel spat with a smug grin.

The jewel's power struck the poor Ancient Elf and brought him down. I almost gasped at the sight of Razel's brutality. The glimmer in his ruby eyes was like that of a tiger hunting its prey.

"Do you surrender?"

Von, who had regained his physical visibility, struggled to rise onto his knees. His brown eyes had lost their warmth and were replaced by a competitor's drive to win.

"Never. I will prove that I am worthy to go against you as well as be worthy to our Mistress!"

Razel frowned darkly at the weakened mage. "My Mistress."

With that cutting statement, Razel raised his right arm and swung it sideways. I was momentarily confused but then realized what he had done. Using his mighty energy, Razel had sent a violent breeze of power at Von. The Ancient Elf was blown back several yards, his scream coming through clenched teeth. Von's body only stopped when it collided with a sturdy tree.

His headdress had been destroyed as well as other parts of his armor. Bracing himself against the thick trunk, Von feebly rose and glared heatedly at Razel hundreds of feet away.

The simple fact that Von could stand from such an attack was enough for me to want him on my side. I did not know much of him at the time, but Von has become a valuable Duel Spirit and friend to me. It seemed that Razel was amused by this Elf's resilience. His blue tattooed face calmed at bit, his mouth relaxed. I knew then that the other mage had passed whatever test this was, and for Von I was happy.

"This is not over," Von said using the last bits of strength he had.

Razel closed his eyes and put his hands behind his leather clad back.

"I believe it is. But I will not speak to you this far away, come closer."

Like a child obeying his parent, Von stumbled over, trying not to fall in front of either of us. Once he was close enough, Razel opened his authoritative eyes and regarded the Ancient Elf.

"Your power is weak and your endurance leaves much to be desired. You have no skill in combat nor can you properly read your opponents' next move, a crucial asset in duels. Your stance needs much improvement and you have yet to learn the secrets of your staff, it is not just for decoration."

I saw the blood rise to Von's cheeks. Yet he dared not to say a word until given permission.

Razel went on. "However, despite your obvious flaws, you were able to withstand my attacks, which in my opinion lacked any true example of the Art of Magic. You should be grateful that they did so, or else you would not be standing here before me."

Von swallowed but continued to look directly at the blue mage.

"Have you anything to say?"

Von opened his mouth. "Yes I do. Please give me another chance. I can show you that I am worthy of being your comrade."

I knew it was horrible to do, but I couldn't help it; I giggled. Von looked at me with such disbelief that it made me look at Razel with my brows upturned.

"Awwww, Razel don't string him along. Just tell him his results."

The Ancient Elf's lips parted as he turned back to the Chaos Mage. Razel sighed through his nose and held out his staff. The jewel shimmered.

"Raise your staff, Ancient Elf, and join me in a Transference of Staffs. This will represent your willingness to assist and protect our Mistress and grant you the title of Duel Spirit."

Von blinked several times. I felt his energy swell and grow with happiness. Eagerly, he held out his much smaller staff and touched the glowing jewel to Razel's. I watched as their power danced in a double helix. Von's yellow merged with Razel's blue. This act contracted Von to both serve me and Razel. When it was all over, Von beamed through his bruises and matted hair.

"I promise I will get stronger."

Razel responded offhandedly with, "You better get started then. Your position depends on it."

A nod from Von told me he was ready to accept any hardship Razel might impose and I too smiled.

"Congratulations Von. I can't wait for us to work together."

Von's cheeks reddened and he gave me the sweetest smile. "Thank you Mistress. I feel the same way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Von's training with Razel started immediately. As I recuperated my energy, Razel spared no chance to beat Von into the ground. Though, to his credit, Von was getting harder and harder to beat down. On the days when he wasn't with Von, Razel was with me teaching (or rather scolding) me in the ways of Psychic Dueling. I progressed under the Chaos Mage's tutelage. I could read other Duel Spirits' thoughts and energy patterns in addition to my other abilities. During one of my lessons I brought up the incident when I first met Von.

"I did the Energy Exchange right, it just felt different."

Razel was occupying himself with the proper ways to block attacks when he distractedly replied:

"Different? As it would be."

"But why?" I asked trying to follow my Duel Spirit's elegant moves.

"The Ancient Elf is not your master Duel Spirit. He was chosen to be your counterpart. You will not be able to merge or Exchange with him as you do with me. He and I are not on the same level with you."

"So, he and I will be distant?" I wondered hoping that it was not true.

"You two can be allies in every other sense of the word except on a connected level."

I didn't know why but I was disturbed by that.

Razel and I performed many Energy Exchanges each longer than the last. The point was to gradually incorporate his power into my own, in a sort of merger. The goal was to make me less fatigued should I bring more Spirits home with me and also to connect us in a more "intimate" way than normal. This "intimacy" was supposed to be the trick to Psychic Dueling. A connection of both energy and Spirit.

The first few times Razel and I did these prolonged Exchanges, I grew embarrassed and blushed like a school girl. Even though Razel was a brute, he still stood so close to me and practically cradled my hands in his. When I grew tired and near to falling down, many times I felt the strong hold of Razel around me keeping me up. I got so exhausted once that Razel had to carry me to my room. He still holds that over my head whenever I get testy with him.

But with practice I overcame that weakness and went about it as casually as if I were brushing my teeth. Whenever he was allowed to watch us, Von asked if he might Exchange with me as well. Razel firmly told him no and ordered him to stay quiet.

After a couple of weeks and continuous questions, Razel eventually ordered Von to remain absent while we did our Exchanges.

"He will be a distraction," He said.

So off we went into our Energy Exchange. I took Razel's blue hands in mine and focused my powers. The increase in Energy use was building up my power base and the more times we shared our strength, the more I felt connected to the blue mage. This link we created was unlike anything I had experienced with him. Our hearts beat as one heart, our breathing in perfect sync. The differences in our heights mattered not as we became the same being. I saw through Razel's eyes and heard with his ears. His immense power flowed within me like a great river and my face pounded with the blood of our single heart.

Slowly, he lowered his forehead to mine and pressed his brow to me. Our noses lined up, touching at their tips. During the process, I knew that I had instinctively gotten nearer to his tall form as he had to mine. Our legs moved in stride and soon neither of us could go any further. There we were, two figures wrapped in glowing cocoons of pulsating Energy. Master and Duel Spirit together in perfect harmony. Razel was so joined to me that I had the heaviness of his limbs, the weight of his long onyx hair, the tingling of those jagged facial tattoos. I inclined my head further into his, gently pushing his neck back.

His long fingers tightened around mine and he angled his head to gently caress my cheek. I saw in my mind's eye the contrast of my lightly tanned skin next to his cobalt. I smelled the spicy ginger perfume that came from his hair. I was on my tip-toes now, rising to reach him. In my alignment with him I was glad that he had sent Von away. This was a private ritual for Master and Duel Spirit alone to share. I understood why it was so important to Razel that no one should be in the room with us. This was what I had been training for—this was the soul of what being a powerful Psychic Duelist was about and realizing that I was the only one in the world with whom Razel could perform such a personal act made my heart swell. Razel sensed my feelings because I heard him take a deep inhale into his chest.

Just when I thought all was going well, I felt this burning pressure surge in my chest. It grew and grew and broke my concentration so much that I yelped and wrenched away from Razel.

"What is wrong!?" He asked with his brows furrowed. He was not angry that I was in pain, but concerned. To pull out of an Energy Exchange that deep was damaging to the human master.

I took deep, labored breaths and pressed my palms against the pain. "Ahhhhh~ I don't know. It feels like someone's stabbing me."

I grit my teeth and tried not to cry out. Deep inside I knew that something was not right. The energy I felt was not mine or Razel's—it was Von's. I worried. This Energy was not his usual warm and loving kind, but tense and ready to defend. Von was in trouble. Coming to this realization that Von was in danger, I ran. I found him outside cornered by two Duel Spirits each with noticeable power.

They were both much stronger than Von, but weaker than Razel and they were standing before the Ancient Elf with cruel smirks.

"You are in our way Elf, I suggest you move." Said the one.

They were both male and about equal in strength. This one wore red, shining armor with gold embellishments and deep amethyst jewels. His long cloak and shield were of the same colors. His face was mostly hidden behind the elaborate knight's mask and pointed headdress. The bottom of his face and neck were bare, revealing light blue skin. Interestingly, he wielded a long broad sword and my thoughts raced as I remembered Razel telling me about the feud between Spellcasters and Warriors. None of the Spellcasters I had seen to this point had carried weapons like this one did, and I assumed that this impetuous jerk was one of these Warrior Spirits.

Von held his ground but his energy told me they had tested him. Now I knew why the pressure was so intense, the two of them had set their powers on Von at the same time. Von was getting stronger but he was not yet able to fend off two other Spirits.

"No, that won't be necessary Bree. We'll just help him move. He can't stop two of us," the other one chimed.

This one was slightly shorter and looked more Spellcaster-like. With a trench coat of purple fabric and gold lining, dark purple pants, buckled shirt, and arm guards this guy was clearly a Spellcaster. His headdress was more like a pointed hat that came to a V on his forehead and he wirlded two staffs, each long and adorned respectively with a green jewel and an orange jewel.

I studied his face. It was angular and framed by long pale purple locks. I noticed with interest that he had similar tattoos under his eyes like Razel, granted they were singular tapered points, but still…

"Too true Raef. He will be easy to get rid of."

They moved on Von. When I saw the Elf step backwards that's when I came forward. I had to come off as stern and daunting, so I chose to model my words after the most intimidating person I knew.

"Touch him and you will suffer greatly," I said.

They both stopped and looked at me like I was an insect. Seeing that I was their newfound interest Von quickly came to stand in front of me.

"Any quarrel you two have is with me." He stated firmly.

The two Spirits began to laugh.

"You? Don't be foolish. You would fall before us in moments. And you, girl. Who are you? You're obviously human. Is this pathetic excuse for a Spellcaster your Duel Spirit? And here I was expecting someone great. Don't you agree Bree?" The shorter one asked the Spirit in red armor.

The Spirit called Bree replied to his ally, "Completely Raef. The master of the Magician of Black Chaos cannot possibly be this tiny thing! She probably is his maid servant. Take us to the real master of the Chaos Mage. We wish to battle with him and take down the famed magician!"

I was fuming. How dare they!? How dare they insult Von and audaciously think they could defeat Razel. I was really pissed that these two ingrates were being so mean to kindhearted Von. Von the sweetie, Von who always smiled. As if on que, Von sensed my anger and guarded me. His stance was better, thanks to Razel's instruction and he was getting better at using his staff. The blue jewel glowed in preparation for attack though it did not have the effect that was desired because the two Spirits continued to jab us and laugh while doing so.

I found it slightly humorous that they assumed the master of Razel was a MAN instead of a WOMAN. Won't they be surprised.

Through all of this berating in the back of my mind I was wondering where Razel was. Why has he not shown himself to these fools!?

Suddenly as if they had heard me their jeering stopped and they spoke.

"We grow tired of this. Take us to the true master so that we may settle this." They said.

As they kept postulating, Von became more and more agitated. Wondering what was rolling through his mind, I selfishly pried. He thought that if he challenged these two, he would stand somewhat of a chance. At least enough to let me get the blue mage. He could do it; take on both of them. He was aware of the ridiculousness of this decision, but for his pride and honor as well as for me, he had to do it. So, with that soft and pleasant voice of his, Von proposed a duel.

"I will not take you to the master. You have neither dignity nor tact. You two lack any social graces and are thereby unfit to be received. I challenge you to a spar. If you win, and I still have breath in my body, I will escort you to the master of the Chaos Mage. If I am the victor, then you leave and never return again. And you will not harm my Mistress in any way. For if you so much as graze her I will return from my grave and strike you down."

I stammered behind him. "V…Von! What are you doing? Are you nuts? They'll kick your ass!"

"Not if you guide me," He countered over his shoulder.

I paused and considered what he said. I was unsure how to react to that. Razel never said anything so…trusting before so I was at a loss with the Ancient Elf. What could I say to Von? I was inexperienced with this sort of thing. How was I going to guide Von in battle when I can't even push Razel back a step? I thought quickly like my life depended on it…in a way it kind of did.

"Von…I…"

"I trust you, my Mistress. I have trained hard. I will not fail you."

Von's statement touched me and I, despite being jarred from my earlier connection, felt his energy warm my insides. It soothed me like hot coffee on a cold morning and I knew he would protect me to the death if necessary. This generosity of spirit and kindness of heart and absolute trust changed my mind almost instantly. I had to be strong for him. I was his master, what good would I be if I always pictured myself as weak or insufficient. He relied on me, this Ancient Elf, this Duel Spirit. I was not about to let him down.

"I know you won't. Let's beat these little peckerheads into the dirt."

"Choice words, Mistress. Let's."

The two Spirits opposed us making it two to two. Fair I suppose. It was time to see if Razel's training for me had paid off.

They attacked us at once, moving in sync with each other. Von and I quickly took the defense, our backs together. However I was ready for this. My soul was ready.

"That is a cheap move that only cowards use! Why don't you fight us face to face!" I yelled.

Well, that did it. They reappeared and made haste to kick and punch at us.

"What no magic?" I taunted.

I said that because I had no idea how to fight. Razel had shown me a few moves in the past but that was it. Not enough. They dropped the hand to hand and resumed their dashing. They surrounded us with their daunting speed. Well, to be correct, to a human it was daunting but to a Duel Spirit it was a little above average. The one called Bree flashed to Von's side and swung his sword. With a metallic 'shing' it slid from its sheath only to cut air. Von was quick to dodge but I got nicked in the process. The tip of the sword gave me a light scratch on the arm, nothing serious but it drew a bit of blood. I didn't feel the pain until later that night when my nerves calmed.

Truthfully, I was more startled at the moment than in pain that it fueled my passion to retaliate. Seeing that he was raising the sharp weapon again for anther strike, I quickly scrounged up enough Energy to sufficiently throw the red knight backwards. His widened eyes grew smaller the further he went from me.

While I dealt with Bree, Von handled the mage called Raef. Raef was busy sending rapid balls of Energy at Von with his twin staffs. Von managed to deflect most of them, only getting hit lightly. All in all he was holding his own just fine. I was proud of him.

My vigilance returned to my adversary and I dropped my shoulders when he came at me again. He assaulted me and I attacked right back. I called on spells and incantations. I chanted protective shields around me. These tactics worked and I secretly praised Razel for being a much better teacher than I had figured him to be. In all his yelling, scolding, and ridicule he had actually taught me something useful!

Not that his training wasn't useful but when was I going to need to know how to shoot Energy blasts? Now a barrier—that was a nifty trick.

Bree was weakening against my shields and his façade was also failing.

"Why won't you step aside!?" he screamed as he vainly hit my barrier.

"Take us to see the master of the Magician of Black Chaos!"

For some reason, I became very angry by that. Probably because I was she and they treated me like some piece of dirt. In my anger, I accidently let out more Energy than I had wanted and soundly threw him away from me.

"You idiot! I am his master!"

The power I unleashed on this red knight, together with my confession twisted his features in disbelief and apprehension. Bree was knocked back so forcefully, that both his headdress and his upper armor were shattered. When he landed, Bree hit the ground like a limp rag and remain motionless. Raef, upon hearing his friend scream had halted in his fighting with Von and now came after me.

I saw him charge but after that attack I was too weak to send out another. Frantically thinking of a way to stay his rage, I thought back to my deep Exchange with Razel earlier. If that was the basis for Psychic Dueling, then why could I not do the same with Von? He was a Duel Spirit too. If I combined the rest of my Energy with his and focus it through him, we might stand a chance.

Von still had his power, this could work! I thought.

"Von I need you!" I shouted to the Ancient Elf.

Instantly, Von was beside me ready.

"I've never done this before so I hope I do it right!" I said.

Almost on instinct I worked my Energy into Von's body. I felt his yellow aura join with mine. We were joining and, like with Razel, I became one with him. Raef was close. Close enough, I thought. Feeling that I was prepared, Von raised his staff and let loose our combined power. I watched in amazement as a large surge of blue and yellow Energy erupted from the blue jewel and sweep the assaulting mage away like he was nothing. The sound it made was roaring loud and so cool to behold.

Raef landed heavily near Bree. Von and I stood silent, musing at what we had accomplished. The sole reason that my revere was broken was because Von had spun around and laughed. Gripping my waist with his warm hands, Von picked me up and swung me around in wide excited circles.

"We did it Mistress!" he said with a flushed face.

I too giggled and jeered. I shot my arms into the air in victory. After two more swings, I bent in his hold and hugged him around the neck.

"That was awesome!" I said into Von's dark locks.

His hair tickled my face and neck, the chocolate tresses silky smooth on my skin. I set my hands on the back of his head and held him tightly. His smile pressed into my throat and I paused in my celebration. The feeling of his lips on my neck, though not in any seductive manner, caused my face to suddenly burn and my heart to speed up. I realized our proximity to each other and the fact that I was currently in his arms.

The grip on my waist tightened as Von too ceased to rejoice. In so doing, the Ancient Elf was pressing me ever so slightly into his chest, my breasts against him. My mouth became dry and I remember releasing his head and bringing my arms down to rest in the crook of his elbows.

I looked up into his eyes and had to quickly avert my gaze. Von was staring down at me with such a subtle smile and lidded pools that I felt awkward with him.

"You were terrific My Lady," Von said.

Uggggg, the sound of his voice increased the heat in my cheeks and I kicked myself for getting into this situation.

"Th…thanks Von. So were you."

What I felt next caused me to panic. Not in fear for my life or wellbeing, but for his sake against Razel's wrath. Von brazenly brought his right hand to my chin and softly took in his fingers. My neck went with him as he turned my face back to him. Knowing my place in front of him, I couldn't help but really look at him. With those brown eyes, creamy skin, delicately pointed ears and fine bone structure, I could not deny that Von was handsome. Being here with him after a fight, seeing him roughed up and triumphant, I saw the wizard he so desired to be. Strong, resilient and tactful, Von had gained what he most wanted—and it was thanks to me.

He tilted my chin up. My heart was racing now and my only thoughts were on Razel and what he would do if he found out about this! As the master I knew I should have pushed Von away, punished him for being so familiar. But when his resting hand moved down to my hip and when his long hair brushed my shoulders I forgot who I was. It was when I heard Razel's cold voice in the back of my mind that I mentally slapped myself.

"Von…wait. This can't happen," I breathed onto his parting lips.

As if waking from a dream, the Ancient Elf stopped. Mixed emotions rampaged in his cocoa eyes as he came to see what he was about to do. Reservedly, he pulled away and removed his hand from my hip. Standing straight and looking straight ahead, Von tried with all his might to regain his composure.

"Forgive me My Lady. It will never happen again."

His voice was detached despite still holding onto its benevolence. A small part of me was glad that he restrained himself, but the other part of me was disappointed.

"What an impressive display. Another lesson to learn: The stronger the connection between master and Duel Spirit the stronger the attack. She has formed a very close bond with you Elf."

Razel walked right passed Von and took my arm. Razel's ruby pools dangerously scoped out the cut Bree had landed and pulled back his blue lips in a snarl.

"Come My Lady, you must finish what you started. It seems that Ancient Elf is proving to be a very bothersome distraction indeed. I will need to increase his training load immediately. I cannot have a charge of mine idly standing around. One might believe him to be getting too comfortable. Plus, we must see these two degenerates and put them in their place."

Roughly, Razel pulled me along to where Bree and Raef lay. My heart sank as I figured why Razel was so upset. He was not stupid, he had seen us. But I was unaware of whether or not it had been the fact that I joined Von in my first Psychic Duel, or if it was the almost kiss. Both had equally unwanted outcomes so I left it alone.

"As much as I dislike admitting, it appears we have two new whelps to welcome into our home."

The Chaos Mage walked over to the two Spirits, both of whom regarded Razel with a defeated respect.

"I will offer you two curs a choice: Either you join my mistress, or I finish you off here and now."

Razel's blue aura whipped about him and Bree and Raef visibly shuddered.

"We accept!" They both yelled.

"First comes the Test!" Razel hissed and took advantage of their battered forms.

Using his power as a weight, Razel proceeded to push the two into the ground, effectively creating a sinkhole. Their screams of pain rang through my ears and I did everything in my power to not cover them. This brutality was Razel's way of getting even for them harming me. The Magician of Black Chaos continued to rectify my minor injury on these poor Spirits for many minutes before I descided enough was enough.

"Razel, ease up. I will not have them killed because of me. They agreed to join me, isn't that enough?" I said gently reaching for Razel's left arm.

The blue mage snapped his head in my direction and then down to where my hand rested. I made him look at me, something I hardly ever did on my own.

"Razel, I need to explain what happened. Do not be upset with me. I know we've had our arguments in the past but I do not want this one. So let them go, I'll do the Energy Exchange and then we will talk. Ok?"

Razel assessed me sternly.

"Understood."

The Chaos Mage retracted his attack and stepped aside.

The two Spirits weakly sent out their Energy for the proper Exchange and that was my first instance with the Rapid Fire Magician and Breaker the Magical Warrior.


End file.
